


Вспомнить все

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248836) by logopolitan. 



Неприятное чувство, будто он о чем-то забыл, временами посещает его, сколько он себя помнит. И ему кажется в такие моменты, что забыл он не что-то простое, вроде невыключенной духовки или незапертой двери, а нечто фундаментальное, способное перевернуть всю жизнь. 

Для того, кто гордится своими способностями и памятью, это исключительно раздражающее чувство. Логически он понимает, что ничего не забывал. Прежде всего, он бы точно не забыл. А если все же случайно забыл бы что-то, его помощница напомнила бы, или он увидел бы это в своих заметках, или, _наконец_ , вспомнил бы все сам.

Больше всего его тревожит то, что он понятия не имеет, откуда берется это чувство. Время от времени, стоит ему увидеть телефонную будку, или веточку сельдерея, или феску — оно тут как тут. Случайные предметы словно пробуждают его подсознание, и все, что остается делать, — это сидеть и ломать голову в тщетных попытках найти то, чего нет. 

Вот он садится в машину, помощница рядом привычно печатает, уткнувшись в телефон, и это чувство вновь накатывает. Он машинально сжимает свои карманные часы и больше всего на свете желает вспомнить.


End file.
